Naruto The Next Generaton
by KibatheWolf97
Summary: The kids of the Naruto crew are here to keep the will of fire burning! A mission threatens the lives of Yukio Uzumaki, Aki Nara, Justin Akimichi, Rio Hyuuga, Drake Hatake and Kane Inuzuka with his dog, Lupe. Can a strong comradeship keep them together?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto- The Next Generation**

CHAPTER 1-

_A.N. Woo! I'm sure this is the only Next Generation story on here! A more simple way to put it is that I'm gonna have a lot of fun writing this! The character's parents will be easy to guess because if it's not their looks, its their personality! Some Naruto characters had to be paired with OOCs like Choji, Kakashi, Kankuro, Shino, Hinata(yah, no NaruHina or KibaHina! KibaIno and NaruSaku ftw!) and Rock Lee!_

"Hey! Get back here Yukio!" a feminine voice squeaked.  
"Make me!" I yelled at her.

Oh yeah, that was my sister, Amaya! If you're wondering why she was chasing me its just cuz' I said that she'll never be Hokage, like our Dad, and then she started chasing me! She's hopeless y'know!  
Oops! I forgot to tell you, I'm Yukio Uzumaki! My ad's the Hokage and my Mom is a medical ninja! And don't worry, my sister is always this insane!, ever since my Dad told us about the 5th Hokage she's been dreaming about becoming the 7th! She's not even a Chunin yet! I'm the big brother here; I was bumped up to a Chunin along with a few others last week!

But anyways, she stopped chasing me around for after a while and sat down on the grass. It was amusing because I wasn't even tired yet! Well, now that you think about it we were really far from the training ground!  
"Hey Amaya, do we have plans this afternoon?" I asked  
"I dunno, why?"  
"Well, I wanted to go play video games with the guys!"  
"Wh are you asking me? Go ask Dad! And how come you never 'train' with the guys, why is it always video games and football!"  
"Because Aki is too lazy, Justin is a spaz monkey and Kane and his man-eating piss-crazy dog always go too rough!"  
Amaya let out a girly sigh and got up, heading home. I felt a blistered hand on my shoulder, making me jump.

"Man-eating piss-crazy dog, eh?" a rough voice snarled.  
I spun around; a pair of thin blue eyes was glaring me down. "Kane! Uh, how long have you been standing there!" I stammered, how was I afraid of my own best friend?  
"Long enough!" he sighed, a smirk made the red Inuzuka clan markings on his face raise. "So, you're sniffing out someone to play video games with! My parents are both home but I did get a few new games! My leg still hurts from the Chunin Exams, I've been hiding the limp but my dad told me not to train anyway!"  
"Yet you're taking your dog for a walk! My Dad said Ino gave birth to another Kiba! You even look like your Dad!"  
Kane shrugged, his brown hair was messy like when his father, Kiba, was a Genin and he had sharp fangs, but his eyes were blue and he had softer expression that were more like his mother's! "Do I really?" he looked down at his clothes. A black hoodie with the sleeves cut off was zipped tightly over a vest and a long mesh undershirt. His ninja dog, Lupe, was a black and white husky with big paws and beady eyes. Don't take him for a fluffy puppy though; this dog's bite could kill! Not to mention it finds peeing in people's eyes amusing.

I don't know why I even brought it up! "Eh, forget it. So are we goin' to your house or not?"  
"I guess we can! Should we invite Aki and Justin?" he flipped the hood of his sleeveless hoodie up over his head and Lupe jumped up on his shoulder.  
"As long as someone keeps an eye on Justin, you know he'll be in the fridge eating the leftover ribs from last night. Oh, and Kenji is gonna be there."

Major bummer, Kenji was the most annoying little rascal EVER! He was Kane's tiny little blonde brother, still in Ninja Academy!

"Awww, that sucks!" I sighed  
"Yeah, I know! He ate too many ribs yesterday and couldn't even walk right this morning. My Dad had to drag him by his feet, hilarious! So he stayed home today, but I'm sure if he interferes my Dad will give him a Sand Village Wedgie!"  
"No way! I heard you can't pee without crying for days if you get one of those! Would your Dad really do that?"  
"Mmmhmm, he did that to your Dad one time when they were both drunk, my Mom told me!"  
"So that why he said I cant have little brother! That's nasty!" I was laughing so hard, when Kiba and my Dad are together they are hilarious! My Dad sometimes forgets he's the Hokage when they are near each other, like the time Kiba dared him to run around in a bikini! He did! I've never seen my Mom hit him that hard before!

"Well, I'm fine seeing your brother dangling from the ceiling fan by his underwear! Let's go! We should stop by Aki's house and get him to come!" I suggested  
"Yeah, and Justin! That kid can eat a horse!"

"Right!" Kane nodded, Lupe leaped down from his shoulder and trotted alongside as his Master began limping a bit. Kane had broken his shin in the Chunin exams, and wasn't too happy about it. However they still accepted his as Chunin because he put up an amazing fight!

"Hey dude, how come we never train anymore?" I asked as we walked off towards Aki Nara's house.

_A.N. PLeASE read on! It gets so much better, this chapter kinda sucks because I didnt know what to do for it! The next one introduces more characters and explains more!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto- The Next Generation**

CHAPTER 2-

_A.N. Just clearing this up! **From now on the story will NOT be written from Yukio's perspective**, my plans for the next chapters would be very difficult to write if I did it that way! So Yukio is not the narrator anymore!  
_

"HEY! Aki! Open the door you lazy ass!" Yukio screamed, pounding on the door.  
An unhappy Shikamaru swung the door open, his eyes droopy with sleep.  
"Oops! Sorry ! Is Aki home?"  
Shikamaru put a hand on his neck "He's in the backyard! He said he was training but it looks more like he's kicking down trees. His mind has been all over the place since he became Chunin, reminds me of how troublesome it was when I was a Chunin…."

Yukio was zoning out of what Shikamaru was groaning on about. Kane stood in silence, his hands in his pockets. When Shikamaru finished blabbering, Yukio smiled "well, thanks!" and they headed out to the backyard; where Aki was in fact kicking trees down.

"Aki! Yo! Wanna play video games at Kane's house?" Yukio greeted as he approached the tall, green eyed boy in a green Chunin vest and cargo shorts who had his dirty blond hair tied back in a spiky Nara-like ponytail.  
"Yeah, sure" Aki shrugged, "hey, do you guys wanna see my new technique?" He flicked out a 4 foot long fan that had a drawing of a buck on it. His chakra type made him unsuccessful in any shadow techniques, so his mother, Temari, made him a fan and taught him to use it the right way in battle. As a Genin, a few shinobi made fun of him, they said fans were wimpy and girly, until he blew them across the woods! Temari was proud of him, she was very reluctant moving into the Leaf Village but she knew if she wanted kids she needed to live with Shikamaru.

Kane finally spoke up "Not right now, we can see your new technique when we get to my house! My brother'd make an AWESOME target!"  
They all laughed and then began heading down the road!

"So Kane, what games do you have?" Yukio asked  
"Well, my Dad got Halo 4 last week! He might let us play it if we leave Kenji alone! And I got a few other violent ones of my own, haha, you should have seen my Grandma playing Tekken 5 the other night! Hilarious!"  
"My Mom plays Left 4 Dead! She takes it sooooo seriously! Especially when she's-" Aki was cut off after slamming into a large human. He yelped as he hit the ground.  
"Oops, sorry Aki!" a strong voice bellowed  
"Justin!" Yukio grinned epically. Kane smirked and Lupe barked in joy.

The large Chunin held out a beefy, gloved hand and helped Aki up. He pulled up the short sleeves of his baggy red shirt, topped by a black vest with pockets for weapons and food pills. The Akimichi sign was painted white on the back of the protective vest. His somewhat spiked hair was held in place by a blue headband. Justin had slanted rectangular red markings on his soft face, his eyes were a dazzling dark blue.

Once Aki was on his feet, Kane asked "So yeah, Justin! You wanna come over my house and play some video games with us?"

Justin shook his head, "Actually, I was just looking for you guys! The Hokage wants us to report there immediately for a B rank mission! Our first as Chunin!"

_A.N. So, how is it so far? REVIEW! There will be a TON more, I have a plot written for the next 5 chapters! Just they aren't typed!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto- The Next Generation**

Chapter 3

"That's awesome!" Yukio shouted  
Kane nodded and mumbled "yeah…" a bit worried about what was going to happen to him because of his leg. Lupe barked and wagged his tail.  
"Well then let's go!" Justin immediately turned and began running down the street

When the others caught up to Justin, he was knocking on the door of the Hokage's office. This was where Yukio's Dad worked. From inside, a man's voice shouted "C'mon in!"  
Justin opened the door and led the others inside. They immediately noticed two other Chunin standing in front of Naruto's desk. A skinny, dark haired girl with a huge sword strapped to her back and a very tall and muscular, black haired boy with red eyes. Sharingan eyes. They all knew he was the only son of Kakashi Hatake, who had died just a few weeks ago. His name was Drake, the strongest Chunin in the leaf village. Not many people liked him, he's a bit of a jerk because he has so much power. The only one in the Leaf Village who now holds the insane power of the Sharingan! And now since his father is dead and his mother's location is unknown, he's as jerky as ever. Really, he does not feast on power; he's satisfied with what he has and seeks no revenge. Unlike the legendary enemy shinobi, Sasuke Uchiha, who caused much trouble for the Leaf.  
The girl's name was Rio Hyuuga. Her father, Neji, passed down the Byakugan to her! However she was not very good at any palm-jutsu. So that's when her mother, Tenten, taught her to use weapons and now she's a master of swords. Her light weightiness did not matter, she was very strong! And to tell you the truth, she has the biggest crush on Kane!

So the two unique eyed Chunin were there, ready to be assigned their mission. Rio blushed when she saw Kane walk in, but she hid it well. Yukio smiled "Oh hi Rio!" he squeaked, then his pitch dropped "Uh, h-hi Drake"  
Justin moved closer to the desk "You called us here?"

Naruto nodded and then spoke up "Yep, you six are being assigned a B-rank mission! Everyone better be okay with this!"  
Everyone nodded, even Lupe barked in agreement. Kane shoved his hands in his pockets and said "So what exactly are we doing?"  
Naruto leaned forward "Well, we've gotten reports that there is an insane killer on the loose. He has a crew of many strong ninja and they have already taken out 24 innocent people throughout the villages. Obviously, he has not struck the Leaf yet! He just hit the Hidden Rain Village, one of his men died in battle. I believe there are 4 others left! So I'm ordering you guys to go out and find him and his crew and kill them immediately! It's not going to be easy, but I saw you guys fight in the Chunin Exams, you were amazing! So I trust you all, I have backup ninja here in case anything happens and the enemy makes it anywhere near the Leaf Village! Any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads, Naruto smiled "Great!" then he turned and shouted to the pink-haired woman in a lab coat "Sakura! Honey! Can you get some medical supplies for these kids?"  
Sakura called back "Sure!" she walked up to the desk, her arms full of a few antidotes, bandages and pill capsules. "Oh hi sweetie baby!" she smiled at Yukio and rubbed his shoulder.

Kane and Justin were snickering, Yukio snarled at them and then said "Hey Mom…."  
Sakura cooed "So you're going on your first mission as a Chunin, huh? Well, you know your father and I are proud of you. That's because we love you a lot!"  
Aki joined in on the snickering, Kane laughed out loud. Then a blond haired woman in a purple dress walked in, holding the hand of a smaller kid with matching blond hair. "I wouldn't be laughing at him, Kane" she scolded.  
Kane stepped back, "M-mom?"  
Yukio waved "Ino! Hiya!"  
Then the blonde kid ran and jumped on Kane "And KENJI!" he screamed, knocking his older brother to the floor.  
Ino ran over to Kenji and dragged him off Kane. "Shut your mouth, and don't hurt your brother!" she snapped softly.  
Kane got up, he noticed Rio was giggling.

Naruto cleared his throat "You guys should get going, get your supplies and head out! This is not family time"  
Ino laughed nervously "Right, Sakura can do that. Uh, can I steal Kane for a second?"  
Naruto nodded firmly.  
Ino tapped her son on the shoulder and pulled him out to the hallway outside the office.  
Kane bit his lip, "yeah, Mom?"

Ino crouched down and put both hands on Kane's arms, "listen kane, I know this is going to be your first mission as a Chunin but…"  
Kane cut her off angrily "yah, I know! You don't want me to go because of my leg! You think I can't handle it on my own! The bone is healed, it's obvious! You and Dad are being too protective! I'm a Chunin now! Why should I-"  
"KANE!" Ino shouted. Her volume then decreased to a whisper "that's not what I was going to say!"  
Kane huffed, his brown bangs floating up for a few seconds, "Then what were you going to say?"  
Ino took a deep breath, "I want you to go on that mission just as much as you do! And your Dad doesn't know you're going on this mission, I didn't tell him anything about it so he can't force you to stay home. I feel guilty about it but I would feel even worse if your friends are out risking their lives to save the leaf village and you're sitting at home with just a sore leg. That's not what's going to happen!" Ino pulled out a small metal brace, "put this on, Kane! It will keep your shin from breaking again! I made it just for you. It shouldn't restrain you from fighting."

Kane took the brace silently, he looked at it and the n hugged his mother. "Thanks" was all he said.  
Ino rubbed his back and with the brace correctly adjusted, then went back inside the office. After freeing Kenji, who had somehow gotten himself trapped between two bookshelves, Ino left(Kenji fast asleep on her shoulder)  
The others were ready to leave too. With a pack full of medical supplies and bags full of ninja tools, the six ninjas headed out for the gate.

Naruto leaned back in his chair, a proud grin on his face.

The fire was still burning within the soul of the Leaf Village.

_A.N. COOOL! Sorry about having Kakashi die, it effects the plot later on! SO, who's your favorite character so far?_ PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, its time to go!" Yukio sighed as they approached the gate, "is everyone ready?" he asked  
Drake frowned at him. "Yukio, shut up. Of course we are ready!" he snapped  
Yukio looked at his feet and mumbled "Then let's leave already!"

The six Chunin and the dog leaped off into the woods without word, they were heading for the Hidden Rain Village where they hoped to catch clues of where the enemy was at. Half way there, Justin yelled "GUYS! Wait!"  
Everyone stopped.  
"I gotta take a leak…" he mumbled  
Yukio put his hand up "Uh, same here!"  
Lupe barked and whined, he needed to pee too.  
Rio blushed and almost laughed. Drake, Kane and Aki all face palmed at the same time. Then Kane turned and sighed "have fun!" and went to go sit down on a tree branch. Aki and Drake stood there and Rio had a hand over her mouth laughing.

When the boys returned from their bathroom adventure, they continued on. Just when they reached the Rain Village, it started sprinkling. "I see why they call it the Rain Village!" Yukio grinned, the first one to speak in over an hour. Little did he know the rain was the worst part of the Rain Village.

Suddenly a man skidded out in front of them. Not knowing if he was safe or dangerous, they jumped into fighting position. The man was buff, a beard was thick on his face and he wore a Hidden Rain headband.  
"Uh, who are you?" Yukio asked.  
The man stood up "Oh! I'm Daisuke! Don't worry, I'm no threat!"  
The ninja relaxed.  
"So, uh, who are you guys?" Daisuke asked  
Yukio nodded "We're Chunin from the Leaf Village and we're tracking down a serial killer that's killed many people throughout the lands! We heard he attacked your village! Do you know anything about it?"  
Daisuke sighed "yeah, he took my three kids. They were ninjas, horrible loss for everyone. However I looked into it and found out more about this guy!"  
Drake leaned forward seriously "Would you mind telling? We need all the info we can get!"  
Daisuke hesitated but then said "Alright, only if it will help! The enemy's name is Satsugai, I believe. He uses blades when he kills, so do his men, which he had about 5 of, but we killed one in battle here. This is all I know, I hope it helps…." Then Daisuke put a hand on his neck and ran off.

Yukio smiled "That guy was nice, but what was his rush?"  
Rio clenched her teeth "That guy was acting weird! You sure we can trust him?"  
Kane nodded "yeah, and why did you tell him so much about us Yukio?"  
Yukio shrugged "I don't know, but it got us information!"  
Kane growled "and it gave him information, dumbass!"  
Yukio mumbled "Oh yeah, so where are we going now?"  
Drake pointed ahead and sighed "we could probably head over t-"

**sHING!  
**Drake hit the ground with a yelp. Thunder rumbled and suddenly the scent of blood was strong. Yukio shouted, "Drake! Are you okay?" and he ran over to where the slashed Chunin lay.

**cRASSHH!**  
Rain began to pour down hard, sending mud flying off of the ground everywhere. It drowned out all the panicked calls of the Leaf Shinobi.

**sLAM!  
**Aki hit the ground, coughing in pain. Rio gasped and a small scream passed her lips, she looked up at the looming dark figure in front of her. She pulled out her sword, blades clashed once. Drake sat up and rubbed the bloody slash wound on his shoulder. There was also a figure in front of him, he activated his Sharingan.

Lupe leaped over Kane, "Man Beast Clone!" Kane growled. Lupe transformed into an identical copy of Kane and began growling. Lupe leaped to the side and jumped up, spinning. Kane followed but ran to the other side. "Fang over Fang!" Kane turned and slammed into a hidden enemy who Kane had smelled earlier, located behind a huge boulder. The boulder smashed on impact, the enemy gasped and was hit immediately. He rolled backwards, mud splashed everywhere and hit his head on a tree, out cold. Lupe transformed back into dog form and shook water and mud from his fur. "Heh, can't hide from us!" Kane smirked

Rio gripped her sword tight; she was locked up with the enemy's sword. Then Rio secretly grabbed a poison kunai from her pocket and stabbed him right in the leg. The poison shot down into the guy's blood stream which made him pass out only seconds after. Rio wiped the blood off her hand and went to help Justin, who was being held by the neck by an enemy waaaay bigger than all the other ones.

Drake's hand began sparking up, the enemy he was facing looked really weak, Drake seemed almost disappointed. With one blow of his electric hand, the opponent fell to the ground screaming and shaking. "Too easy" Drake frowned.  
"Another one?" Yukio screamed as yet another enemy leaped into battle. Yukio was running around avoiding his opponent's kunai which were flung at him really quickly. Yukio leapt up and did a few hands signs, 3 shadow clones appeared. The 4 Yukios surrounded the opponent from all four corners. "Yeah right, like that's gonna fool me" the enemy bellowed. Yukio stayed quiet, he sent one shadow clone up into the air and drilled the opponent, missing. The second attack missed too! And the third! The The enemy laughed loudly, "you suck!" and he stomped over to the real Yukio, suddenly he was stopped in his tracks. "Stab him!" a voice grunted, it was Aki. He was holding his dripping wet fan above his head, a man-made shadow held the opponent in place.  
Yukio pulled out a kunai and stabbed the enemy in the neck, blood spurted everywhere. It turned the thick mud everywhere a dark cranberry color as it hit the ground. Aki turned pale but smiled. Yukio ran over to his friend "You said you were bad at shadows!"  
"I didn't say I can't do it at all!" Aki said

Kane limped over to them, "that was so easy!"  
"Too easy" Drake frowned, AGAIN!  
Justin and Rio came over next, "our guy's dead!" Rio smiled.  
"So, that makes five…. you think those we're Daisuke's guys?" Yukio asked  
"Maybe, but let's not drop our guard! Let's keep going" Aki suggested

They leaped off again, jumping from tree to tree. The rain was still pouring and everyone was wet and cold, but they were motivated. Kane had fallen far behind everyone else, he couldn't keep up but he was trying to anyways. "_I can't do this, my leg's killing me. But I told everyone it wouldn't slow us down, but I just can't go any further" _Kane thought, stopping. Rio heard Lupe bark and looked over her shoulder. The others were moving too fast and they would get separated if she stopped, but she had to help Kane. She turned around and knelt by her comrade, Lupe licked her face. "What's the matter? We got to go or we'll lose the others!" she said, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
Kane looked up at her and then down at his leg, the opponent's blood was splattered on the brace. "Why are you telling me? Go ahead and catch up, leave me here. It would help you guys out. I'm totally crippled with this stupid leg." he angrily wiped mud off his face with the back of his blistered hand. His clothes were plastered to his body and his messy hair was matted down.  
Rio sighed loudly "that's bullshit", then she picked Kane up and slung him over her back. Rio was in bad shape as well, her hand was bleeding heavily and her long, dark brown bangs fell in front of her small eyes that failed to inherit the Byakugan. Kane growled at her "what the hell, put me down!"  
Rio turned her head and smiled at him "I don't think so!"  
Kane rolled his eyes. "Girls..." he said under his breath. Lupe wagged his tail and followed close behind.  
"Wait, where did they go?" Rio said, stopping.  
"I don't smell them, weren't they just here?" Kane asked, nervously.

"DAMN IT! We lost them!"

_A.N. okay, so maybe this isn't as good as I thought it would be, but I see a lot of you guys like it! Please review and favorite and stuff! It makes meh happee!_


End file.
